bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Usuie Ukita
Usuie Ukita (宇嬉多 薄家 Ukita Usuie; Literally meaning Thin House, Heaven's Many Cheers) is the last living member of the near-extinct Ukita Clan, or rather, the only one known to be recorded. Born after a devastating Civil War that destroyed the majority of his clan; his mother had soon died afterwards giving birth to him. Due to this, Usuie's life was rather desolate and alone. Though he was adopted by another clan, they soon kicked him out onto the streets due to his incompetency in virtually everything, as well as his abnormal spiritual energy which constantly caused property damage. Later he would be adopted by Tsūzura Kannagara; a woman regarded quite highly to have brought up many orphans. Usuie was one of many, and yet felt safe in a mother's arms. Due to this, he was constantly living under shelter by the woman, who didn't want him to be exposed to the bloodstained life of certain souls. Nonetheless, Usuie pursued the path fueled by ideals that he developed during his tenures as a young child; admitting himself into the Shin'ō Academy. Boasting mild levels of talent, he would eventually be granted a seated position after many years. He strove hard to pursue his dreams; eventually he activated both his Shikai and Bankai through his zanpakutō calling out to him, as well as achieving the position of 7th Seat in the Third Division Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Because of the manner in which Usuie had to work extremely hard to get to the position he is currently in, he holds no true specialization in any of the four Shinigami methods of combat, otherwise known as the Zankensoki. Furthermore, his extreme spiritual power impedes his performance in supplementary or stealth skills, because it's so visible. Likewise, he has learned to employ specific high-level techniques that most consider obsolete in order to strengthen himself, one of these being the Reiraku technique. Keen Intellect & Deductive Prowess: : *' ': Zanjutsu Specialist: Hakuda Specialist: Shunpo Specialist: Wind Kidō Specialist: (霊絡 Spirit Coils; "Spirit Ribbons" in the English Dub): A technique rarely employed by Shinigami because of the nature of its results to be indistinguishable to the common user. The technique requires the user to be a spiritually aware individual in order to be successfully utilized. In essence, it is a technique in which the user manifests their spiritual awareness in an immediate area surrounding them. After this, they apply their own reiatsu, which compresses the various spiritual signatures, each of them corresponding to a specific color, such as red for Shinigami. Because there isn't normally any manner of distinction after this, the technique remains obsolete among the common Shinigami populace. However, Usuie has demonstrated the finesse to have his enormous, unseen reiatsu to be used as a medium to gather more information about the spiritual presence of any being near him, thus creating changes on the ribbons. These changes can be minor, such as the shortening or lengthening of one dependent on their volume of spiritual power, or something like a color change based on their exerted spiritual pressure. It can also be slightly charred if they are seen to be emotionally torn, and various other characteristics that allow Usuie to readily identify any potential enemies and act accordingly. Enhanced Reflexes: Zanpakutō Dogōji (怒号地 Bellowing Cloth): Despite its harmless-sounding name, Dogōji is not a simple zanpakutō, not at all in fact. It is the body of a god, a so powerful that the very heavens reverberated upon the quiver of his name. It is where the soul of resides; after a battle that shook the foundation of the universe occurred before the eyes of man, so did the formation of Dogōji. The origins of this zanpakutō came from a long-standing conflict between a single and the kami that existed in the birth of the afterlife. They constantly fought, till no end. The man reaped through hundreds of with the ease that one would cut through butter, and no matter their attempts, he would continue to do so. He was a demon, so to speak, but all he did was protect the formation of a soon-to-be grand civilization, now heralded as the . The kami had a council, and Fūjin, in his almighty power and arrogance, suggested that he fight the demon. Much to the other kami's pleasure, he did so, so that they would not have to use their own power to battle the entity. Soon, the two beings confronted one another. They ignited a battle of such magnitude that even the heavens began to tremble from the sheer power of the two beings. Cyclones tore apart village after village, while the shimmer of steel cut through every attempt at the Samurai's life. Eventually, the battle came to a close, with the Samurai achieving what he desired, the death of Fūjin. But the god's soul wouldn't rest, it shook civilization and trapped itself in the sword of the Samurai, providing it tremendous power in exchange for a place within the Samurai's body, believing the individual worthy of the power of gods. Eventually, this event caused the earth surrounding the Samurai to begin roaring and bellowing, aptly giving it the name Dogōji. Dogōji's spirit, more specifically, Fūjin, had dramatically altered the blade that the Samurai wielded during his lifetime, causing it to take upon traits that were more reminiscent of a royal, decorative blade more than anything else. However, within these changes were augmentations of the blade's true capabilities, bringing to light the ferocity that was Fūjin. The zanpakutō, as it is now known, takes the form of a slightly elongated katana. The blade itself has a green tinge surrounding it at all times, glistening even greater when it is in the sun. Delicate ornaments that are reminiscent of power on the blade include a glorified , the shape of which taking the form of an emerald, spiraling vortex of sorts, whilst the hilt above it is dyed a deeper, slightly glossier green color. Overall, the blade is reminiscent of true power, but puts on a front of what would appear to be regarded as child-like, though this is definitely not the case with this particular zanpakutō. *' ': In accordance with Fūjin's role within creation of the universe, his Shikai is released with the command "Glide Upon the Clouds" (雲に乗って滑空 Kumo ni notte kakkū). When doing so, Usuie places his sword above his head in a Kendō position, before striking down at the air. In doing so, he constantly flows an enormous amount of energy through the blade, projected as black wind currents as they flow into the environment and surround him as a whirling tornado. This process continues until the tornado takes shape, eventually becoming a gigant, monster-like entity which is rather baggy and extremely powerful. This deity-like figure appearing around Usuie is then used as a medium for Usuie to control the air around him, using Dōgoji's energy manifested by the figure shrouded in black winds. :Shikai Special Ability: Dogōji is the personification of the air. As the manifestation of the wind god, Dogōji holds tremendous levels of power. His authority is among the very air itself, manipulating it in endless manners in order to fulfil the cause that he has pledged himself to. Due to Usuie's limited power in comparison to Fūjin, the wind god only manifests a small portion of his true power, expressed in the manifestation of a black, demonic entity that is made entirely out of compressed winds, taking upon the visage of Fūjin's physical form. In only a moment, Dogōji's influence over the wind allows it to lacerate any opponent with repeated and tremendous gusts of wind that can cause even entire structures to topple over. Upon its release in the Soul Society, it is known that an area of at least one kilometer (without limits) is covered by a hastened flow of the wind, leaving only those able to stand up against it even a sliver of a chance against Dogōji's enormous power. Furthermore, Usuie may manipulate the wind structure surrounding them as a form of offense and defense telepathically, giving them a huge advantage and making it very difficult for enemies to even touch the wielder. ::*'Tenbushō' (天部翔 To Fly Among Heaven's Gods): The signature technique of Dogōji and possibly its most dangerous. Upon the activation of his Shikai, Usuie can choose to passively activate the technique, or to keep it hidden until required. In essence, Usuie uses the dominance of Dogōji as a means to accelerate the air currents that surround him; propelled by the reiatsu of Dogōji, the air can accelerate in any direction Usuie chooses, even causing cyclonic-like structures to be formed by the direction Usuie propels the air towards. Even further than this is the ability for him to use this very air to power himself. Notably, this is a very fatal technique because of his lack of control over it, thus causing it to normally be hidden. ::*'Koshiji Unshūmusan' (枯死地 雲集霧散 Withering Cloth Gathering like Clouds and Vanishing like Mist) *' ': Dogōji no Hibiki (怒号地の響き Echo of the Bellowing Cloth) Trivia Behind the Scenes *Dōgoji's naming scheme was inspired by the mythological aspects of , and how in , he is expressed as a black giant of sorts holding a white bag of winds. Due to translation issues with such a name, the name Dōgoji was decided on. :*Previous names for this zanpakutō were Kusaduke and Kusabue respectively, both meaning "Grass Whistle", in reference to the pokemon move of the same name. *Usuie's name is keeping in tandem with the naming scheme of the Ukita Clan who existed during the and were lead by during the said time. The said scheme is the use of the kanji for ie (家) meaning house behind another kanji, usually relevant to the circumstances of their birth (or so I have interpreted in). In Usuie's case, the kanji used was usu (薄) meaning thin, in relevance to the nearly extinct bloodline of the Ukita in Usuie's case. *Usuie's appearance is, rather evidently, based off of Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. *The metaphorical name meaning of Usuie's adoptive mother, Tsūzura Kannagara (通すら惟神) is The only thing needed is authority in the age of the gods. This name refers partially to the manner in which the rigidly upheld their authority during the time when they were known as the "Defenders". It isn't known whether Tsūzura had any connection to this event or not. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officer Category:Third Division Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters